Finder High School
by Akisa Ryuki
Summary: Klub photography Akihito akan dibubarkan? Ia protes pada sang Ketua Osis-Asami Ryuichi? Kira-kira apa permintaan Asami pada Akihito agar klubnya tidak dibubarkan? Mau tahu? Baca Aja. Warning inside. RnR always


**Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano _sensei,_ saya Cuma pinjem pairingnya aja.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, MalexMale, Typo, Alur gaje, OOC maybe?**

**Pairing: Asami (17) x Akihito (16)**

**Don't like? please Don't read!**

* * *

"Apa? Klub photography kita akan dibubarkan!?" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat setelah mendengar pernyataan dari temannya bahwa klubnya akan dibubarkan kalau tidak juga mendapat anggota baru, sejak didirikan sampai sekarang klub ini memang hanya beranggotakan tiga orang termasuk si rambut coklat itu.

"Iya, bagaimana ini Akihito? Padahal klub ini baru terbentuk setengah tahun yang lalu. Sebagai ketua kau harus mempertahankan klub ini!" Ucap Kou, sahabatnya yang satu klub dengannya.

"Benar-benar! Aku setuju dengan Kou!" Kata Takato.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu sekarang juga kita akan bertemu dengan ketua osis yang semena-mena itu! Takato, Kou, ayo kita keruangan osis untuk protes!" Akihito mengajak temannya untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi kedua sahabatnya itu malah berwajah pucat dan ketakutan.

"Se-sebaiknya kau saja yang kesana Akihito, kami takut." Ujar kedua sahabatnya bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak setia kawan sekali sih! Mana semangat kalian yang tadi?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu merasa kecewa dengan sahabatnya, mengapa mereka harus takut dengan ketua osis?

Memang di SMA Shion _International_ ini siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Ketua Osis Asami Ryuichi? Dia adalah orang yang dingin yang suka menghancurkan siapa saja yang tidak sejalan dengannya, banyak orang yang takut kepadanya, tapi tidak sedikit juga murid yang mengidolakannya, apalagi para kaum hawa. Asami mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tubuhnya atletis, otaknya pintar, keluarganya kaya, sepertinya ia tak mempunyai kekurangan apapun.

Tapi seorang Takaba Akihito bukanlah orang yang mau menyerah saat klub kesayangannya akan dibubarkan, dengan tekad yang kuat serta semangat berapi-api dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi keruang osis seorang diri. Go Takaba!

Saat ini Takaba Akihito berjalan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan untuk menuju sebuah pintu besar yang diatasnya bertuliskan ruang neraka-eh maksudnya ruang osis.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu besar itu Akihito membuka pintu itu dengan sangat tidak terhormat.

"Siapa yang bernama Asami Ryuichi disini!" Bentak pria berambut coklat itu begitu memasuki ruang osis. Membuat anggota osis yang lain terkaget-kaget dan menghentikan segala aktivitasnya.

"Aku Asami, apa kau punya masalah?" Jawab seorang pria tampan yang sedang duduk dibalik meja besar ditengah-tengah ruangan, ia terlihat sedang mengetik data dilayar laptopnya.

"Aku tidak terima dengan pembubaran klub _photography_!" Ucap Akihito tepat didepan meja Asami.

"Klub _photography_? Oh maksudmu klub yang tidak jelas itu? Klub itu memang harus dibubarkan." Jawab Asami sambil terus berkutat dengan laptopnya tanpa memperhatikan si rambut coklat yang sudah sangat sebal dengannya, bagaimana tidak? Asami dari tadi bahkan tidak menatap Akihito sedetikpun.

"Hei sialan! Perhatikan aku kalau ngomong!" Akihito menarik kerah baju Asami dengan kedua tangannya, Asami akhirnya menatap si rambut coklat itu, ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat kedua bola mata Akihito yang memancarkan kemarahan?

Melihat hal tersebut, sekretaris Asami-Kirishima sudah siap siaga akan menyerang Akihito tapi dihentikan oleh Asami.

"Kau berani melawanku?" Mata emas itu memandang mata Akihito dengan intens.

"Aku tidak takut padamu sialan! Awas saja kau kalau berani membubarkan klub kesayanganku!" Ia mempererat genggamannya pada kerah baju Asami.

Asami merasa senang dengan jawaban Akihito, karena baru pertama kali ini ada yang terang-terangan melawan dan berkata kasar padanya, biasanya murid-murid lain hanya pada tunduk dan bersikap baik didepannya-walaupun itu hanya kedok agar tidak kena masalah dengan Asami-_The powerful man in school_, guru-guru pun tidak berkutik padanya.

"Aku bisa membantu agar klubmu tidak dibubarkan." Ucap Asami pada pemuda berambut coklat itu, para anggota osis yang lain hanya menatap horor pada Akihito 'Kasihan sekali anak ini' pikir mereka yang sudah tau maksud dari kata-kata Asami, tentunya bukan menjurus ke hal yang baik.

"Benarkah? Kau akan memikirkan kembali soal pembubaran klubku?" Akihito melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Asami, ia menatap Asami-lebih tepatnya memelototinya, ia mencari kejujuran dari kata-kata yang diucapkan pemilik mata keemasan itu.

"Nanti pulang sekolah temui aku lagi diruangan ini, sekarang aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Asami singakat padat dan jelas.

"Baiklah, awas kalau kau bohong!" Setelah mengatakan itu si surai coklat pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan osis.

Setelah Akihito sudah tidak ada diruangan itu para anggota osis yang lain mulai kembali pekerjaannya masing-masing, sedangkan Asami sendiri hanya menyeringai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kirishima" Panggil Asami pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Ada apa Asami-_sama_?" Ia sedikit membungukkan badannya.

"Tolong cari data-data tentang bocah itu, aku mau laporannya dimejaku dua jam lagi."

"Baik Asami-_sama."_ Kirishima tau bahwa Asami sepertinya tertarik dengan bocah tadi, ia pun segera mencari data-data dikomputernya.

oOOo

Matahari sudah mulai meredupkan kemilaunya, bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tapi saat murid-murid yang lain bersiap-siap pulang dan berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah, seorang pemuda berambut coklat terlihat sedang menuju ke ruang osis, pemuda itu berharap agar sang ketua osis a.k.a Asami Ryuichi bisa bernegosiasi dengannya masalah pembubaran klubnya, setidaknya memberinya waktu untuk mencari anggota lagi agar klubnya bisa bertahan, karena bagi Akihito klub ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dia mencurahkan semua hobinya.

"Permisi." Kali ini Akihito menetuk pintu ruang osis dan masuk, didalam ruangan hanya terlihat Asami dan sekretarisnya saja, Akihito pun mulai mendekati Asami yang sedang duduk dengan elegannya.

"Kirishima, tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini!" Suruh Asami pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Baik Asami-_sama_." Kirishima segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Sekarang yang ada didalam ruangan itu hanya Akihito dan Asami, entah mengapa hal itu membuat Akihito gugup, rasanya dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"So-soal pembubaran klubku itu...," Akihito memegang tengkuknya yang rasanya dingin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan memberi klubmu waktu untuk mencari anggota baru,tapi hanya 3 hari."

"Apa! 3 hari? Setidaknya berikan aku waktu satu bulan!" Jawab Akihito sedikit membentak.

"Satu bulan? Boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya." Asami beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Akihito. "Kau harus pst pst...," Asami membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Akihito.

Akihito mendorong Asami, "Apa Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mau melakukannya! Aku ini laki-laki tau!" Ia memegang kupingnya yang memerah karena bisikan seduktif dari Asami tadi.

"Benarkah?" Asami mulai mendekati Akihito lagi, ia meraih tangan si surai coklat itu dan menariknya hingga jatuh kedalam pelukan Asami.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" Akihito memukul-mukul dada bidang Asami dengan keras berharap agar pelukan Asami terlepas, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"_Be mine_ Akihito, maka aku akan memberimu waktu sebanyak yang kau mau." Ucapnya, kini tangan Asami mulai merayap ke dalam celana Akihito, mengusap-usap apa yang ada didalamnya.

BUK

Akihito sukses menendang 'barang berharga' Asami, ia pun lepas dari cengkraman Asami dan mulai menjauhinya.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi milikmu, dasar ketua osis mesum!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Asami-mengejeknya. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan membawa anggota baru, selama itu jangan ganggu aku lagi, mengerti!?" Akihito segera meninggalkan ruang osis, dilain pihak Asami sedang memegangi 'miliknya' yang agak sakit karena tendangan kucing manisnya itu.

'_Wild cat'_ Pikirnya, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyeringai, sepertinya Asami merencanakan sesuatu.

**Tiga hari kemudian (diruang klub)**

"Huaa...Sebal! Kenapa tidak dapat anggota juga!" Akihito meruntukki dirinya, padahal selama tiga hari ini dia sudah memakai segala cara untuk menarik anggota baru, dari mulai membuat spanduk, poster, pengumuman di mading, sampai memberi foto gratis? Tapi semuanya gagal, itu karena rumor yang beredar tentangnya yang bersikap kurang ajar pada Asami, banyak murid yang enggan padanya.

"Sudahlah Akihito, sepertinya usaha kita akan sia-sia saja melawan ketua osis." Ujar Takato padanya.

"Iya, hah...memang tidak ada cara lain lagi, kurasa klub kita sudah tamat." Kini Kou juga sudah putus asa, suasana klub _photography_ pun menjadi tambah suram.

Tiba-tiba saja Akihito berdiri dan membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana Akihito?" Tanya Kou saat melihat Akihito melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Aku mau negosiasi lagi dengan ketua osis mesum itu!"

"Akihito...," Kou dan takato menatap mata Akihito yang sudah bertekad baja, mereka pun menghapirinya.

"Ini apa?" Akihito mengernyitkan alisnya saat teman-temannya memberikan secarik kertas padanya.

"Ini jimat supaya kau bisa kembali dengan selamat." Ujar mereka berdua berdua bersamaan.

"Teman-teman..," Akihito merasa terharu.

Akhirnya dimulailah pelukan persahabatan ketiga orang itu, setelah itu Akihito pun pergi menuju ruang osis, Kou menangis saat melihat kepergian Akihito, sedangkan Takato melambai-lambaikan sapu tangan. Sungguh adegan yang lebay menurut Author.

oOoOoOo

Diruang osis...

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat anggota baru?" Tanya Asami pada Akihito yang kini berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Be-belum, kumohon beri aku waktu lagi." Pinta Akihito pada _senpai_nya itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Hm, waktumu sudah habis Takaba Akihito."

"Kau..., kau pikir karena siapa aku susah mendapatkan anggota hah?" Ucap Akihito dengan nada dinaikkan satu oktaf, ia memandang sebal pada Asami.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Kau sungguh tidak tahu berterima kasih _my kawaii_ Akihito."

Mendengar ucapan Asami seketika membuat bulu kuduk Akihito berdiri, untung saja diruangan ini hanya ada dia dan Asami. Kalau tidak, para anggota osis lain yang rata-rata fujoshi dan fudanshi akut bakalan mengabdikan kata-kata Asami barusan.

"So-soal syarat yang sebelumnya, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Akihito pasrah, karena bagaimanapun ia sangat ingin mempertahankan klubnya yang ia bangun dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau bersikeras menolaknya." Asami menyeringai memandang Akihito.

"Itu dulu! Sekarang aku berubah pikiran!" Akihito mendekati Asami yang sedang duduk dibangkunya, ia mulai berjongkok diantara kedua kaki Asami.

"Apa kau yakin?" Asami mengusap-usap rambut coklat akihito.

"Tentu saja, Cuma begini saja aku juga bisa." Akihito mulai melepas kancing celana Asami dan menarik _zipper_nya, perlahan-lahan ia menarik kejantanan Asami dari sarangnya. Ternyata Asami sudah ereksi?

'Sh*t! punyanya besar' gumam Akihito dalam hati.

Tanpa aba-aba Akihito mulai menjilati kejantanan Asami dengan asal, ia yang masih belum berpengalaman hanya menghisap-hisap kepala kejantanan Asami seperti memakan _ice cream_. 'Rasanya aneh' pikirnya saat mengecap sedikit cairan kental yang keluar dari kejantanan Asami.

"Mmmmm...Ah...nnnn." Ia mulai menjilati bagian batang kejantanan Asami, kejantanannya sungguh besar, urat-urat yang menonjol pada kejantanannya membuat sensasi tersendiri saat Akihito menjilatnya, perasaan kali ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Akihito." Asami memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lidah Akihito pada kejantanannya, memang harus Asami akui permainan lidah Akihito masih amatir, tapi rasanya tetap nikmat.

Disela-sela hisapannya si pemilik mata hazel itu melirik keatas, melihat ekspresi sang ketua osis yang baginya erotis.

'Gawat, sepertinya punyaku juga.'

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar ruangan, Akihito lupa kalau tadi pintunya tidak dikunci, ia menatap Asami dengan wajah pucat, sedangkan Asami hanya menyeringai melihat Akihito yang panik.

"Masuk." Asami mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk keruangannya, ternyata itu adalah Suoh-bendahara osis.

Karena panik, tanpa pikir lagi Akihito langsung masuk kedalam kolong meja Asami yang cukup besar, sedangkan Asami tetap duduk dibangkunya, berbicara dengan bendaharanya seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi, hal itu membuat Akihito kesal, tiba-tiba ide licik terlintas dikepala Akihito, ia pun mulai memainkan kejantanan Asami lagi yang daritadi masih dalam mode siap tempur.

"Asami-_sama_, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suoh saat melihat Asami seperti menahan sesuatu dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan laporanmu." Asami berbicara seperti biasa, ia memang paling ahli kalau soal berakting.

"Baiklah, untuk anggaran klub berkuda dan klub host sebaiknya bla bla bla...," Ujar Suoh panjang lebar sehingga Author tidak ingin menulisnya lebih jauh.

Saat Suoh mendeskripsikan laporannya, Akihito kini sedang memasukkan kejantanan Asami kedalam mulutnya dan dengan sengaja sedikit menggigitnya, hal itu membuat Asami meringis tertahan.

"Suoh." Intrupsi Asami pada bendaharanya yang masih ngomong panjang lebar masalah keuangan negara-eh keuangan sekolah.

"Ya Asami-_sama_."

"Laporanmu bisa kau lanjutkan lain waktu, sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Perintahnya pada bendaharanya.

"Tapi Asami-_sama..,_"

Asami memberikan _death glare_ pada Suoh, menandakan kalau perintahnya mutlak. Suoh pun mengerti dan segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Asami.

Setelah Suoh pergi dari ruangan, Asami menganggkat Akihito yang sedari tadi bermain-main dengan kejantanannya, posisi saat ini Akihito berada dipangkuan Asami.

"Kau sungguh nakal Akihito!" Asami sebenarnya ingin marah kepada Akihito tapi niat itu buyar begitu saja saat melihat Akihito yang begitu menggoda.

"Salahmu sendiri yang membiarkan orang masuk saat aku melakukan _blow job_ kepadamu." Akihito sedikit mengerucutkan mulutnya, hal itu membuat Asami jadi tambah _horny._

"Sepertinya kau perlu dihukum." Asami lalu menjatuhkan Akihito keatas mejanya.

"Apa maksudmu dihukum? Hei!" Protes Akihito saat Asami mulai melucuti celananya.

"Ternyata kau juga ereksi. Dasar cabul!" Asami lalu mengocok-ngocok kejantanan Akihito dengan ganasnya.

"Nnn...Ah..Ah..Aah..."

Tanpa membuang kesempatan saat Akihito lengah, Asami mulai membuka seragam sekolah si rambut coklat tersebut, terlihatlah kedua _nipple_ pink Akihito yang sudah mengacung, membuat Asami menelan ludahnya sendiri, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia pun mulai menghisap puting Akihito dengan mulutnya.

Saat mulut Asami mengecap-ngecap puting Akihito, Tangan Asami yang tadi memainkan kejantanan Akihito kini berpindah menuju 'lubang kecil' yang berkedut-kedut dibawah sana, ia memutari lubang itu dengan jarinya, lalu mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang itu.

"Akh...Apa yang kau lakukan Asami!" Akihito mulai menyadari ada benda asing masuk kedalam lubang rectrumnya, membuatnya merasa risih.

"Ini hanya jari, tenanglah ini tidak akan menyakitkan selama kau tidak melawan." Sekarang Asami mulai memasukkan jari keduanya, membuat Akihito meringis.

"Sakit! Keluarkan sekarang juga!" Akihito mulai memberontak, ia memukul-mukul tangannya kedada Asami.

"Tenanglah Akihito, ini baru pemanasan, sebentar lagi sesuatu yang lebih besar akan masuk kedalam lubang kecilmu ini, jadi kau harus tahan sebentar." Ia memasukkan jari ketiganya dan menggerakkannya secara zig zag, Akihito sedikit berteriak merasakan suatu rasa yang aneh saat jari Asami mengenai suatu titik didalam dirinya.

"Akh..Akh..Asami...Disitu...Ah..." Erang Akihito saat Asami mengenai titik itu berkali-kali.

"Hm..Disini ya...," Ia mempercepat gerakan jarinya didalam Akihito, membuat si surai coklat merasa keenakan.

"Ah..Iya Asami terus...Akh...Disitu..emm...Ahhhhhhhhh" Akihito melenguh panjang, ia mengeluarkan cairannya hingga membasahi baju Asami yang berada diatasnya.

"Aku belum selesai Akihito." Setelah berkata demikian, Asami mengangkat sebelah kaki Akihito lalu mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang rectrum Akihito yang sudah basah dengan spermanya sendiri. "Aku akan masuk." Asami mulai mendorong kejantanannya masuk tapi ternyata agak sulit untuk masuk kedalam lubang Akihito yang sempit, apalagi ukuran kejantanan Asami diatas standar, butuh dorongan ekstra untuk memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa menyakiti uke dibawahnya ini.

"Akh sakit...Asami, jangan..tidak akan muat!" Mata hazelnya memandang Asami dengan tatapan memohon, tapi Asami tidak akan berhenti begitu saja saat sudah setengah jalan begini, dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya kejantanan Asami masuk seluruhnya, Akihito yang merasa kesakitan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, berpeganganlah pada pundakku." Asami menarik kedua lengan Akihito agar memegang pundaknya.

"Sialan kau Asami, katamu tidak sakit! Ini sakit sekali tau!" Air mata jatuh dari pelipis matanya, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di lubang bawahnya, tidak heran karena ini pertama kalinya Akihito bercinta dengan laki-laki.

"Akihito." Asami mencium bibir akihito lembut, membuat Akihito melupakan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Mereka pun berciuman berkali-kali, hingga tak terasa ciumannya semakin dalam, Asami memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Akihito dengan lihainya, membuat Akihito tak berkutik dibuatnya. Setelah dirasa Akihito sudah mulai rileks, perlahan-lahan Asami mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya didalam lubang rectrum Akihito.

"Nnn...mmm..." Desah Akihito tertahan oleh ciuman Asami, Akihito merasakan goyangan pinggul Asami semakin cepat setiap detiknya.

"Nnn..," Asami terus menghujamkan kejantanannya secara cepat dan bertempo kedalam lubang rectrum Akihito, baru kali ini ia merasakan sex senikmat ini selama hidupnya, rasanya moment seperti ini ingin dia abadikan selamanya.

Selama beberapa lama dalam diruangan osis hanya terdengar suara desahan-desahan dari kedua adam yang sedang memadu kasih itu, tapi karena libido Asami yang tinggi sepertinya hal ini akan terus berlanjut selama beberapa ronde kedepan.

OoOoO

Akihito mulai beranjak dari meja, tapi saat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri, ia hampir terjatuh kalau saja Asami tidak memegangnya.

"Kau mau kemana Akihito?"

"Aku mau memakai bajuku, aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu." Akihito menepis tangan Asami dan mulai berjalan dengan gontai untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" Bisik Asami ke telinga Akihito.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah perjanjiannya kau tidak akan membubarkan klubku kalau aku memuaskanmu?" Ia menatap Asami dengan marah.

"Aku hanya bilang satu bulan," Asami mulai meraba paha mulus Akihito, "..Jadi aku tidak akan mengaggu klubmu asal kau memuaskanku setiap satu bulan sekali." Lanjutnya.

BUK

Akihito memukul wajah tampan Asami.

"Dasar pembohong! Aku tidak sudi melayani ketua osis mesum sepertimu lagi!" Akihito dengan cepat memakai bajunya kembali lalu keluar dari ruangan. Asami menyeringai dengan tingkah kucing liarnya itu, sepertinya butuh waktu yang lama untuk menjinakannya.

'Ini akan sangat menarik Takaba Akihito.' Asami menatap keluar jendela, memandang langit sore yang cerah, membayangkan hari-harinya yang sepertinya tidak akan membosankan lagi.

**END**

* * *

Huaaa ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita di fandom viewfinder, aku suka banget sama komiknya sampai aku baca berulang-ulang, OVAnya juga udah nonton. Tapi untuk ff bahasa indonesianya cuma sedikit, padahal aku suka pairingnya, makanya aku coba-coba buat cerita VF.

Oh ya maaf kalau alurnya mungkin agak gaje dan endingnya ga jelas gitu, jujur aja aku tuh paling ga bisa buat ending. Dan sebagai penulis yang belum lama berkecimpung di dunis ff ini saya butuh saran dan kritik dari reader sekalian.

Terakhir makasih untuk reader yang sudah baca cerita gajeku...

**Akhir kata mind to REVIEW?!**


End file.
